gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spartan 387
Message me if you must. I don't have the game, you don't have to have the game. The purpose of admins is to make the wiki a better place, I just read stuff about Gears of War and write it in my own words so I don't Plaigurise. Darth tader,Talk to me, 16:10, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Hello! Hey, what's up? I'm getting GOW at 4:00 today! Wanna come over then? =D Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:14, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Copy that. =D Wanna go briefly onto H2 right now? Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:16, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::Understood. I'll be messing 'round in campaign. Just invite me. =D Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:19, 18 February 2007 (UTC) From Caboose Hey, I didn't know you had a Gears of War account. What's up?--Caboose Orange Juice and Cookies 17:05, 18 February 2007 (UTC) sig and administrator request Dear Spartan 387, # I got admin status to make the background, mod the sidebar, and I'll set the skin to a Gears of War theme. =D # Your sig is very kewl. # Regarding your admin status, I will see the technical restrictions, and get back to you on that. It's backroom MediaWiki stuff I need to refresh myself on. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:21, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Damn it. With my admin level access, I can't promote people to be admins. You'd probably want to ask tader about this. Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:24, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. BTW, Imperator Donut and I are going online about now. Best regards, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 16:25, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Well thats something to ask User:Darthraul he's the soul creator seeming we have only 12 active users and 4 admins I don't know you will have to ask Raul. Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:02, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Admin Rights? Hello this is Darth Raul A.K.A Marcus Fenix, I have heard about your interest in becoming a fellow Admin. I have one thing you will have to do though if you are to become a fellow admin. I have a quiz below that you must send me back the answers on my talk page. If you Get 95% to 100% of the questions right, we may consider giving you admins rights. Thanks, and the Questions are: #What is a Mediawiki? A coding file that is the basis of a Wiki - controls interface functions and other #Whats your specialty on admins abilities? fighting vandals #Do you know how to revert vandalism, if yes, then how? Rollback function #Are you an active contributor? Yes #Have you been a vandal? No #Do you know how to block, protect, and other stuff on pages. If yes, then how? "Protect" tab #What are the Original Three Admins UserNames? Darth Raul Darth Oblivion Darth Tader #What are the Locusts called that cannot see, but rely on hearing only? Berserker #what is theLocust Queens possible Name? Myrrah #what is the Generalof the Locust Army's name? RAAM #What members of the original Delta Squad, and the ORiginal Alpha squad died in the game? Delta- Kim and Carmine Alpha- Rojas and unnamed other based of fact 4 men to a squad Rojas+Baird+Cole=3 #Bonus:In order to make a project page what do you need to write in the name to make it one? "Gears of War: XYZ" Pvt. Carmine Comm 20:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I have granted you Admin rights. However you are not a beurocrat. Thanks for helping us. sig I'm just testing out my sig Pvt. Carmine Comm' C.O.G. Need help at aforementioned page! =D Best regards, 'Tactical Command' (COM) ( ) 23:44, 18 February 2007 (UTC) naughty, naughty... Eager to use your newfound admin powers, eh? =D Just a reminder. For The Locust Horde, don't delete it. Peeps that don't know wikis might type that in, and then say "WHAT THE HELL? NO PAGE REGARDING LOCUSTS HERE??!!" I've made it a redirect to Locust Horde. =D Later. G'night, 'Tactical Command' (COM) ( ) 03:22, 19 February 2007 (UTC) COTM Make sure to vote for Collaboration of the Month on central wiki. Irc Get on Irc when you get online. Online Are you online? Hellllo Dude if your an admin plz do a little more contributing, you told us this the day before you were an admin. :please get back to me on this matter Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:15, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Ok hope you had a good time, least i now know. Well see you around. Darth tader,Talk to me, 11:27, 27 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Get on IRC NOW!!! Please, Achievements Whoops, fixing it now Wait, there's another version!? Wow You just had a maaaajjjjoooorrrr impersonater, User:Spartan387 said his admin status was gone and asked for it, raul did and he banned everyone he didn't liked and then vandalised many pages. 'Darth tader',Talk to me'', 20:19, 24 March 2007 (UTC)